Quill Issue
by justdancingsam
Summary: When Ash wakes up to find her quills are flying when she's doing nothing, how will she handle it?


**Happy Friday! Enjoy.**

It's been 2 months after their marriage, and Ash wasn't pregnant just yet,but this issue she's been having went on for hours, this issue was far more ridiculous than any porcupine would have, worse than flattened organs, but where almost all their quills were gone, due to the quills flying off, thus started on Monday. When Ash woke up, she thought she would be fine.

But coming down the stairs, despite her not shaking her head, not being extreme loud or extreme happy or angry, _her quills flew!_

Her eyes widened figuring this out, _"What the... I did NOTHING! This is damn impossible! FUCK!"_ she nervously thought.

She saw that he was awake, _"Fucking typical!"_ she thought.

"Hi Ash, how's it going?" Samuel asked, before her quills flew again!

"Not too well, my quills keep flying for NOTHING!" Ash replied, stern, and almost angry.

 _"Damn! Is this like, an issue she's had without even noticing! Fucking hell!"_ Samuel kept thinking.

"Try some Aloe Vera" Samuel said, Ash went to put it on, only realizing, _this never helped, not even close!_ Just 10 seconds later, MORE quills flew. And she just growled noticing that. _"I BETTER not lose all my damn quills. Sure I am a porcupine, but those quills are supposed to stay on me damn it!"_ Ash angrily thought. She was just mad knowing this. Ash just had to... _deal with it!_

 _OH HELL NO That ain't happening!_

Ash HAD to seek professional help, _immediately_!

These thoughts would slur to the back of her head. Things got worse whilst replying to fan E-Mails she always got. They flew for a good 25 seconds! _"THAT'S IT! I am gonna look for professional help! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_ Ash furiously thought! Damn was she angry around this time!

 _"Keep this up, and I might be the first porcupine with no quills!"_ Ash thought, when her quills flew for nothing for the billionth time that day!

When she found out, _a lot of quills went missing!_

Either it was professional help, or be quill-less, her choice! Was she gonna be quill-less, **HELL NO!** But will some treatment help, **Yes**. _"Now, or never!"_ Ash thought, leaving the house.

Well, she thought of visiting the hospital, but decided to visit a doctor's office first

 _"Ugh! I'm starting to feel weird! I don't know why, but I feel like fainting, again!"_ this thought made her uneasy, bringing her a headache from these damn quills.

* * *

Her first stop was the IV Drip Doctors. When she was checked in and was called back, she had a LOT to say.

"So, what happens to bring you to IV Drip Doctors Ashlyn?" Dr. Zack asked her

"I have chosen to come here because I have been having for a few hours where my quills would fly for seemingly no reason." Ash said

He looked into this, and her quills flew again, he looked up during which. _"She wasn't lying!"_ Dr. Zack thought

"How long have you had this issue?" the doctor asked upon seeing her quills.

"For about 4 hours, since morning time" Ash said, she couldn't stay awake much longer, drifting off to sleep. "You okay Ashlyn?" He asked

"Please call me Ash. And yes, I'm fine" Ash responded.

"Well, we only got one suggestion, we could transfer you to the hospital to get head surgery" He said, her eyes widened. "Maybe another time." She looked as if she could throw up, though she was not sick to her stomach.

Then, a question that was not important came out of him, "Do you need the restroom?"

"Damn it! I'm not 8, I'm 19! But yes" Ash angrily responded

"Sorry I pissed you off" The doctor asked

"It's fine" Her voice was starting to act up.

Ash was starting for the restroom, when all of a damn sudden, she toppled over, right there in the hallway of the doctors office. She feels like something was poking her quills, thus making her quills fly. Last thing she saw was a child running across the halls with a sticker he obviously didn't deserve, and felt her eyes closing. _Ash just passed out!_

She had to have been there for about 35 minutes, before her doctor was getting worried. _"I hope Ash is okay. It's been 35 minutes, and she has not come back. I also hope she isn't throwing up!"_ Dr. Zack was worried. So he started for the ladies room, when, guess what he found, _Ash passed out!_

"Ash? Ash? You okay? Can you hear me?" He didn't know Ash was passed out, and called the ambulance. _"Damn it!"_ Ash thought.

* * *

 _5 days later..._

She was back home, head surgery went successful, and was hurt. She was passed out for mere days at the hospital getting surgery, because apparently, something in her head was bugging her quills, which I can only presume this is what made the quills fly, excessively!

The only person around was Samuel. He waited for her to wake up. It was about 30 seconds later after he got water, pain-killers (NOT the addictive kind! I do NOT participate in that shit!) to stop her pain, and soup, that she woke up.

She just groaned, and was in huge pain and distress. "W-W-What happened?" Ash asked

"I heard from someone over at the IV Drip Doctors you passed out there, wanting head surgery, which I'm actually glad you got medical help, because I didn't want you quill-less. How are you feeling?" He replied

"Awful" Ash responded, she had the worst headache (Not worse as earlier, obviously) anyone could have, on top of that, a stomachache went along with it. The quills which flew off regrew after said surgery.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Dr. Zack also told me you also were starting to feel a little sick at the doctors office." He responded, putting all this on the coffee table. "How long until you recover? I wanna have a child soon." Samuel replied.

"They said it'd take about 5 weeks to recover, there was a parasite in there that kept poking my quills, making them fly" She responded, it was gone, but they had to remove it.

Ash groaned again, _this was going to be a long 5 weeks!_

* * *

 _5 weeks later..._

Well she recovered in no time, it felt like a second to her, as she was excited over something.

 _Ash just got pregnant!_

"Ash! Congrats!" Samuel exclaimed when he saw her

That's about it.

Stay tuned per usual!

;)


End file.
